Koga Uematsu
Appearance Despite his age of easily over a thousand years, Koga retains the image of a 45-year old man. He wears his black hair in a ponytail to his lower back, and wears large black robes. He carries his zanpakuto at his side. Personality Despite being the leader of a Noble Family, Koga is very youthful and happy, while still retaining a sense of duty similar to Captain-General Yamamoto. The man tends to see the best in all people, even Arrancars and Hollows, somthing that prevented Koga from being made a shinigami, who instead decided to teach fellow shinigami students how to be the best shinigami possible, thus beginning the Uematsu Clan's tradition of being teachers at the Shiho Academy. History Koga was born into the Uematsu clan and trained from a young age to be a shinigami. However, during his testing he failed the emotional tests and was thus regulated to Soul Soceity. Despite this Yamamoto asked the already skilled Koga to teach at the Academy instead, instilling in his students the virtues he himself had. Not long after his younger brother Daisuke failed his tests, blaming it on Koga's previous experience. Daisuke spent a hundred years plotting revenge on Koga. Daisuke finally attacked Koga, releasing his shikai and attacking Koga. Koga released his shikai as well and fought Daisuke, urging his younger brother to stop. Daisuke and Koga continued to fight until Koga struck a killing blow, killing his power-mad younger brother. Koga was later made leader of the Uematsu clan and married Kikyo, having first one son, Jushiro, and then Myosuke and Ryu as twins. Just five years into their lives Koga decided to show them the rest of the Soul Soceity, and on that fateful day they met Setsuna. Koga later adopted Setsuna and completed the four sons of the Uematsu clan. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure- Koga has spiritual pressure approaching that of Yamamoto or other powerful entities. Zanpakuto Kshatriya is a simple katana with a black grip and a gold tsuba. Shikai: Its release command is "Attack Five Ways." When released Kshatriya summons four other swords, with the five swords connected by a thin and strong chain. The other four are Brahmin, Vashiya, Shudra,' 'Pariah. ''' Shikai Special Abilities: Each of the five swords has a special ability. After a sword uses its ability, it cannot use that ability again until after a 5-second reneration period, more if the ability was used for a powerful effect. For example, if Kshatriya fired an abnormally powerful blast, it would have to wait longer to recharge. *Kshatriya: Fires Energy Blasts *Shudra: Generates a Shield *Brahmin: Draws things in with gravity from 30 feet. *Pariah: Pushes things away 30 feet. *Vashiya: Can make Koga invisible for 30 seconds. '''Bankai: Deva transforms the five swords into six different weapons, Deva, Asura, Human, Animal, Preta, and Naraku. Deva is a halberd, Asura is a spear, Human is a sword, Animal is an axe, Preta is a pick-hammer, and Naraku is a scythe. All six have special abilties, but all cause pain in Koga when used at all, and can cause internal injuries from being used too much too rapidly. When they are damaged/destroyed Koga is injured as well. Koga can only wield one at a time with the exception of Human and Animal, but he can use all of their abilities at once if he so desires, although doing so would cause him some injury. Bankai Abilities: *'Deva:' Deva allows its wielder to make themselves incorporeal, effectively letting them be invulnerable, for up to 60 seconds. While this power is in effect Deva itself can still be used to attack and wound and opponent. *'Asura:' Can fire energy blasts stronger than Kshatriya, or generate a shield stronger than Shudra. *'Human:' Give Koga great amounts of strength and speed. *'Animal:' Generates a large lion-like spirit around Koga that moves as he moves and can inflict severe damage with its claws. *'Preta:' Uses the original pulling and pushing abilities of Pariah and Brahmin. *'Naraku:' Naraku can turn Koga invisible and repair the other weapons by touching them. Naraku can also heal wounds. Trivia *Koga's shikai is based on the five main castes of Hinduism while his bankai is based on the Six Paths of Reincarnation in Buddhism.